


Happy Mother's Day Dadan!

by izzywolf22



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzywolf22/pseuds/izzywolf22
Summary: Luffy writes a letter to Dadan, it's also Mother's Day! - sweet bond type of fic, takes place after Dressrosa. Wanted to write something for Mother's Day
Written 5/10/15





	

**Author's Note:**

> -Takes place after Dressrosa may seem OOC for Luffy but it's the thought that counts. Right?-

It was May 10th on the the Thousand Sunny, everyone was lounging around when Luffy was sitting at a table writing a letter, he forgot something so he put his pen on the paper so it wouldn't fly away.

He got up and walked to the men's quarters, when he got there he was digging to his 'treasure chest' drawer and was trying to find a old picture of Ace and he when Ace visited him in Alabasta, and another picture of Sabo and him that Koala took, and his special envelope he found at the last island. He started to grow a tick on his forehead since he obviously wouldn't misplace anything special, and started a little mini-hunt for the two pictures and envelope.

Zoro was walking on deck to join where everyone else on the ship was, when he reached the deck, being firstmate and all, he scanned the deck first to check that everyone was in one place. After he checked he realized that his rubber captain wasn't on the deck.

"Oi wheres Luffy?" Zoro asked, the others turned to look at the swordsman. "He was just at the table a second ago." Nami replied, "but he was oddly silent." Chopper now spoke.

Zoro facepalmed, Luffy plus silence is not good or at least most of the time, the others just realized this too. They all got up and went to the table their captain was at and saw a letter.

Nami being nosy picked it up, the others looked at it, it was surprisingly neat. They all read the letter.

_Dadan, May 10th_

_I know I should've wrote earlier but it's Mother's Day today so I thought it was the perfect time. It's been 3 years but i'm fine, I feel bad because even though you probably wouldn't admit it I had a feeling you would be worried after Marineford, I'd admit I was a mess, insane actually but a friend of mine named Jimbei helped me get through it… I never had a chance to tell you how much I owe you, I still remember the day I told you "I hate bandits, but I like you guys", I truly meant it._

_I wanted to thank you for raising us three, I know we drove you crazy but even though you didn't show it I know you somewhat loved us, and we did the same. Tell my thanks to Makino for raising me up til I was seven, and I thank you for somewhat raising me til I was 17. I know you're not my mom, not exactly my foster mother either, but beside Makino you're the closest thing to a mother I ever had, so I wanted to wish you a Happy Mother's Day, and tell Makino too even though she like a sister to me._

_One last thing, next time you see him you'll murder him, but Sabo's alive, when he got shot by the Celestial Dragons 12 years ago, it turns out my dad saved him but apparently being in the revolutionary army means they can't tell us shit, but he wishes you a "Happy Mother's Day, love you old hag." and before Ace died…_

There was one single tear drop on the paper.

_He wanted everyone to know especially you, Magra, Dogra, and the other bandits, that he thanks you for loving him, and that he loves you guys._

_Love, Luffy_

The strawhats were silent, they didn't know anything or people from Luffy's past besides Shanks, Ace, and apparently Luffy's brother Sabo, but even when they met him he didn't say much either.

They heard footsteps and put the paper where it was and stepped to somewhere random on the deck. Luffy came up with two pictures and a envelope. He looked over the letter put the copies of the pictures in the envelope that had well-drawn roses and sake bottles on it, he looked at the paper once more, folded it and shoved it in slowly with the two pictures inside, and put the seal on the back of the envelope. He turned the envelope and grabbed his pen and wrote ' _To Dadan'_ on it and waited for the daily news coo who literally came two seconds after Luffy sealed the envelope.

Luffy grabbed the newspaper, and put the envelope in the coo's carrier bag and payed the coo extra money for the delivery. "To , you'll see a crappy mountain hut. is between the small town of Fuschia Village, and Goa Kingdom." he grumbled spitefully at the last part.

The bird flew away, Zoro being brave out of the crew since he read the letter, and is most respectful towards Luffy. "oi, Luffy sorry for _all of us_ or at least myself for being nosy but whose Dadan?" Luffy looked at Zoro then the rest who were hiding behind his back.

"She a very important woman I know, I haven't wrote to her in a while so I figured today would be a nice day." Luffy said then he left to the kitchen to start the daily game of 'cat and mouse' with Sanji. Zoro nodded and left it at that and looked at all the crew separately to notify them that they would not push further and went to their normal everyday routine.

* * *

**-Dadan's Country-**

"Boss there's a letter for ya!" Dogra said as he came through the door and handed Dadan the letter, she opened it up suspiciously when she read the letter.

Her eyes went from teary, angry with happy tears, and teary again.

She pulled out the two pictures and she cried, she smiled at the pictures of Ace and Luffy, and Luffy with Sabo. "That damn brat." Dadan smiled. The bandits looked at her in curiosity. "Something up boss?" Magra questioned as the others nodded.

Dadan looked up, "Ace, before he died wanted to tell us that he loves us and thanks, and Sabo..that damn brat is alive! thankfully." the bandits went from tears to jaw drops when they heard the last part. Dadan held the pictures up, everyone crowded against her and that night they celebrated, for Sabo return, Luffy and Ace words, and just because they had meat and sake.


End file.
